A Night At The House
by Letthepickaxedothetalking
Summary: Aang loves to help out any time he can. Kataang oneshot and it is super cheesy but i love it.


A Night At The House

He walked down the hall of his house; it was noisy to say the least. His children were playing with each other, Kya, his middle child, was creating spouts of water and throwing them as his oldest son, Bumi. Bumi was throwing his boomerang back at his sister, which she would knock away with her water. He peeked in and told his children to stop or they would wake their baby brother, Tenzin. The children stopped what they were doing at their father's request.

Aang, tired from the long day, had looked forward to being home. He was wondering where his beloved was.

"Bumi, Kya, do you know where mom is?" Aang asked lovingly.

Bumi spoke up and said, "Mom is down in her bedroom, I think she wanted to take a bath"

"Thank You Bumi" Aang said with a smile, "time to get ready for bed and I'm going to put Tenzin down for the night"

The two children groaned in disapproval of being told to go to bed. Aang quickly remedied this by saying with a smile, "I'll make breakfast for everyone tomorrow"

"Okay Dad!" Bumi said excitedly

His sister also chimed in," Can you make us our favorites?"

He laughed heartily, "Of course I will sweetheart." Aang moved into the room and gave his children a big embrace which they happily returned.

"Now it is time for bed or no favorite breakfast tomorrow" Aang said with a smile.

They broke his embrace and went off to get ready for bed. Aang would check up and tuck them in soon but first he had to feed Tenzin and burp him. He picked up the baby and marveled at him.

"All of my kids are so beautiful" Aang thought to himself, "I really wish I was here more to help take care of them and I know Katara needs my help sometimes."

He sighed and went into the kitchen, getting a bottle and formula. He used fire bending to heat up the formula to the right temperature. Aang poured the formula into the bottle and screwed the cap on tightly so nothing would leak out.

"I know this isn't mom's breast milk but it'll have to do for tonight, Tenzin" Aang said to his youngest. His youngest son had a serious face on him all the time and it worried both Katara and Aang sometimes but they still loved him no matter what.

Tenzin drank all the formula in what seemed like record time especially since he usually drank from Katara so slowly, it would hurt her after a while.

"The little guy was hungry tonight" Aang remarked in surprise. He slid the bottle from his son and placed him on his shoulder. Aang gently rubbed Tenzin's back to get him to burp. After a few minutes, Tenzin let out a loud burp that startled Aang, making him laugh as he didn't expect something so loud can come from his small son.

Aang stood up, holding his baby and walked down the hall to Tenzin's room. He could tell the little guy was full and getting a little fussy. He laid Tenzin down gently in his crib and pulled the blanket up the baby's shoulder. He kissed Tenzin goodnight and slid the wooden door behind him shut.

He walked into another room and saw Bumi already fast sleep, certainly dreaming about his favorite breakfast, Pancakes. He walked over and kissed his eldest son goodnight and closed the door behind him.

Aang walked next door and saw Kya was also fast asleep, in her toy strewn bed.

"I always wonder how she sleeps with all of her toys all over the place." Aang thought to himself, smiling slightly. He went over and kissed his daughter on the cheek, she stirred a little but was soon back asleep, snoring like her mom. He walked out of the room, sliding the door behind him.

Aang was wondering how long Katara had been in the bath. He walked down the hall and took a left. This led right into their bedroom which had a bathroom attached to it for privacy for both of them. Aang saw the door to the bathroom was closed. He went over and went to knock on the door until he heard faint singing coming from inside.

Aang leaned in, pressing his ear to the door. The singing got louder and then soft, louder and then softer.

Aang recognized the tune and start singing in time with his wife.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too" Aang sang with gusto

"For I can't help, falling in love with youuuuu" they both finish in a crescendo.

Aang turned and slid down the wall as to reminisce and added softly, "For I can't help, falling in love with you"

He was awoken by the sound of the door clicking and Katara wrapped in a towel, looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Aang" Katara said with a flirt in her voice," that was amazing!"

Aang smiled and wrapped his wife into a tight, long hug. Katara nestled into her husband's chest and said, "I love hearing you sing, it makes me happy every single time"

Aang felt his cheeks start to burn as he was quite embarrassed. He broke the hug and gazed into Katara's Diamond Blue cerulean eyes for what seemed like a long time. Katara gazed back into his big Smokey Gray eyes for the longest time as well.

"Katara" Aang said as he broke the comfortable silence, "I love hearing your singing more; you have a voice like an angel"

It was Katara's turn to be embarrassed as her cheeks turned a bright crimson at her husband's words.

"Thank You sweetie" Katara said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips passionately, Aang returned her kiss just as passionate.

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara and they walked towards the bed. She slipped underneath the covers and he followed. She turned towards him and nuzzled her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her tighter than ever and he lightly kissed her forehead goodnight. She yawned, making Aang smile as he loved her yawn.

"Sweetie" Katara said sleepily

"Yes?" Aang said looking at his wife.

"Tell me about your day" Katara said

"Not before I hear yours first" Aang said with sleepiness in his voice

"Well…..today…..was….." Katara only said those three words as she drifted off into sleep; she was already snoring by the time he had a chance to speak.

"Goodnight Katara, I'll hear all about your day at breakfast tomorrow" Aang said before letting out a huge yawn.

He kissed her forehead one last time before settling to go to sleep himself. He was looking forward to the morning and to hearing about Katara's day.

"This is a night at the house, and I love it" Aang finally said before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
